1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to generally to fluid valves, and is concerned in particular with an assembly of regulating valves that are normally closed, that are opened by variable fluid pressures above selected threshold levels, and that when open, serve to deliver fluids at constant pressures and flow rates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Regulating valves for the above-mentioned type are known, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,026,850 and 6,209,578. While these known valves operate in an entirely satisfactory manner, for some uses, their design has proven to be overly complex, expensive, and difficult to incorporate in restricted spaces within fluid dispensing equipment, e.g., carbonated soft drink dispensers.